The Queen's Wolf
by Accalia Michaels
Summary: Accalia Michaels is the Queen's Wolf. She knows all of the secrets to England, and hates the Phantomhives. What would happen if she falls in love with Ciel Phantomhive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! My first FanFiction! Please be nice to me! This is about a random OC and Ciel.**

* * *

Ciel's POV

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Normal is when you hear your maid breaking things, explosions in the kitchen, your garden getting destroyed, and constant lectures; yep, a perfectly normal day. Of course, that was before Grell decided he was going to show up and shatter the peace.

Crashing through my study window (I need Sebastian to find some bullet-proof glass for it), he started to squeal. "Bassey, I have waited all day to see y-" He stopped mid-sentence to notice Sebastian wasn't there.

A knock was the only thing that kept him from running me through, thank goodness for demon butlers. Sebastian quickly disposed of Grell before handing me a letter from the Queen. In a short summary, it said that I must go to the House of Michaels (It sounds too much like Michaelis), and talk to Accalia about the recent murders. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong. It sounds like a horrible idea! The House of Michaels was also known as the Queen's Wolf. The person she told _every_ piece of valuable information to. Looks like I have to face my family's distant cousin.

* * *

**A/N:Please review! give me the gift of my magic. sorry it's so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

Accalia's POV:

Another chaotic day in the House of Michaels, and I truly mean chaotic. My butler was breaking things, the cook was charring meat, the gardener was actually doing his job, and my maid was also doing her job.

"Camille, please come here!" I called out, hoping she could actually hear me.

There was a knock on my door, followed by, "My Lady, the Earl Phantomhive has arrived." I groaned and checked myself over. My hair was a mess, I was wearing my brother's clothing, and my ears were ruffled. Great.

"Camille, come help my into my dress please." I replied to her, scared to death of the Phantomhives.

You see, I will explain while I am getting squeezed into a corset. The Phantomhives were _kings/queens_ of the criminal underworld! Being a Michaels was hard, but we didn't have to brave the thugs of England. Ciel Phantomhive killed Alois Trancy, or at least stabbed him; which was scary all in itself.

"Damn you," I screamed, corsets hurt. I am a thin girl, but those things hurt more than holy fuck!

A few minutes of agony later, I was walking down the stairs. I saw Ciel Phantomhive, and my heart stopped. He was _beautiful_, even in the shadow of his handsome butler. Yeah, I'm not a dumbass; I know when I see a butler. I have an incompetent one, so I know the attire. It is all black and brown and white.

"Accalia Michaels," the Phantomhive boy questioned. I nodded yes, and he noticed my ears and tail. Shit, that is going to kill my social status.

"Kitty," the butler muttered, his voice raised a few octaves. Scary, but not as scary as the gardener's obsession with cookies; now that was terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shout out to Luna Midnight! Thanks for giving me my first review!**

**(Still Accalia's POV)**

After tea and all that other shit, I actually got to TALK to the young Phantomhive. Let me tell you, he beat me at chess! Not shocking, the Phantomhives never really had to worry about hiding secrets and going absolutely insane….

"Accalia, your move," I heard something whisper, probably Ciel. It sounded oddly female though… shitake mushrooms, my conscious decided to show up!

"Check mate," I said boldly, proud of myself for beating Ciel.

A knock at the door scared me a bit, and I jumped out of my chair towards the bookcase. It was where my guns and knives and other assorted weapons hid.

"I swear on the name of my ancestors, if I don't know you I am killing you!" I called to the door, I felt my ears lay flat and saw Ciel creeping towards me.

Camille walked in smirking with Sebastian being drug behind. I gave her a 'seriously' look and she dropped him. I walked over to see him still breathing, but his irises were filled with pain.

"Camille Hunter, I gave you no permission to harm this demon, apologize! It is an order." My heart began to glow through my shirt and Camille bowed deeply.

"Yes, Mistress, I shall always be in your command, and the command of your offspring." She turned to Sebastian "I am sorry, but you should have heeded my warning to not go into the safe room."

Ciel's POV:

Damn it Sebastian! I told you to behave! He must be going through a rebellious stage… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sebastian telling me it was time to go.

"What did you find out, Master?" Sebastian asked me in the carriage.

"The Queen is holding a ball there tomorrow evening to thank her loyal servants for being by her. Then she will release a big secret that will improve all of our lives. I just hope Trancy won't be there."

We arrived home shortly after, and I went to sleep. Accalia had a very energetic life, and it tired me greatly. I was not used to keeping childish mannerisms. It seems I will have to suck it up tomorrow night.

**A/N: please review! I have worked so hard on this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: alright, this is the next night! I don't care if you guys aren't reviewing, I do it just for the love of doing it!**

Camille's POV:

It was almost 3:00 in the afternoon. This usually meant that I needed to make something for the mistress to eat. Today, however, was different from most days. Tonight, the Queen was going to be in our home. I hope those idiotic servants understood that they were not needed today.

"Camille," a shrill shriek came bouncing through the hallways.

I, being the awesome demon I am, practically teleported to the room she was in. What I saw made me madder than a rodeo bronco. There was a dead wolf in her room, and had to make myself calmer. I ran a hand through my silver hair and turned back around.

"Mistress, please come with me while I get somebody to clean this up." Accalia did not move. I tried again, "Wolfie, come on now." No response.

I sighed and picked her up, calling for Garreth, the gardener. He would clean up the wolf carcass. I set Accalia on a couch in the library, watching her closely.

"Those eyes, so young and innocent, why did they kill it?" those words were whispered over and over again. Then I heard a knock on the door.

I laid a hand on Accalia's shoulder, willing her to look up at me. Thankfully, she did. "Lia, we have to get you fixed up after I get the door, K?" smiling fondly down at her, I went to the door of the house.

"Yes-" I was about to ask, then noticed who it was. "Earl Phantomhive, please come this was to the parlor. The mistress does not wish to have…" I was cut off by a trembling voice.

"Who said?" it was the Mistress. I simply smiled at her and walked off to start preparations. They were two hours early after all.

Accalia's POV:

I lead Ciel to my bedroom or as Camille calls it, Memory Lane. He looked at the bed, and then gave me a questioning glance. I tried my best to smile and there was another knock on the door. I looked down the hall and smiled. It was Alois Trancy, my comforter.

"ALOIS," I shouted as I launched myself at him. I had my rights, it was my house. Sadly, his damn butler swatted me away like I was a fly. I swear to everything I have ever known, that guy had a stick shoved _way_ up his ass.

All of us glaring, because honestly, who liked him when he was PMSing? Anyway, he left; probably to go harass Camille. Have I mentioned he's an ass?

Ciel's POV:

The ball had finally come! Sadly, the Queen had fallen ill so she wasn't there to make our lives better. I got to hit Alois though; it was funny to see him cry. Although, that may help explain why I'm tied to a tree in the garden… oh well, we have to stay for the night, dumbass Trancy stole our carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Thanks to a review, it has taken me longer to put this up! Thankfully, it is longer than the other chapters. FYI, Ciel's POV**

Next morning:

"Rise and shine!" a female voice called out to me, and I groaned appropriately. "You are so lazy, how do the Phantomhives live so long with that kind of laziness? Camille would never let me sleep in like Sebastian lets you." The talking went on and on!

Somewhere in the middle, I got up because I had to pee. When I walked back out, Accalia was sitting on my bed looking at me; her tail was flicking in amusement. Then she started to walk to a wardrobe, and I panicked.

"Don't worry, this used to be my younger brother's room. He died when my parents did and he is about- I mean was- about your size." A sad sigh followed afterwards and I sat down. I had a bad feeling; Sebastian didn't wake me up so…

I ran out of the room quickly, Sebastian was nowhere to be found and I did NOT want Accalia to find out my contract. Wait a second.

_"Camille Hunter, I gave you no permission to harm this demon, apologize! It is an order"_

She knows she knows everything; this is not good at all. I called out for Sebastian and waited. No response. I had to find Camille; demons know where others go to, right? I sound hysterical, actually, I am.

"Sebastian went into town to go find a filler meal. You shouldn't worry _giovane_ (young one). He will be fine." Camille said when I found her. "Do you want something to calm you down? I can make you some tea or hot chocolate if you want." I nodded silently, still confused and slightly hysterical.

"Chorum ursi, picta alas, quae i prope canticum aliquis canit Semel super December Quis tenet salvum calidum Equos saltare per argentum tempestas, Figuris saltantem lepide, Trans memoria, Quis tenet salvum calidum Equos saltare per argentum tempestas,Figuris saltantem lepide, Trans memoria, Longe, diu Fervidus caligaverunt ut quatuor, Cor meum scire desiderat Quae suspirat meminisse, Et canticum aliquis canit, Semel super December" Camille sang softly while making sure I was ok.

"What are you singing?" I asked, and Accalia came down the stairs. She was humming softly and gave me a hug. I immediately shrugged her off and growled at her.

"Fine, ignore me like that! I was going to tell you, but you ruined it for me!" she said with so much venom, it was unbelievable. Thankfully, that was when Sebastian walked through the door, looking healthier, if it was possible.

He told me it was time to go and Accalia's good mood vanished, faster than a blink can occur. I couldn't face looking at her so; I thanked Camille for the tea, went upstairs, and got the rest of my stuff. When I walked down the stairs, Accalia attacked me in a hug.

"Have a good life, I hope to see you again." She whispered and walked away, tail dragging on the ground and her ears flat in sorrow.

Sebastian hugged her quickly; it seemed the cat part of her attracted him. "Kitty is sad now, what's wrong?"

Accalia looked at him silently, and he nodded once. "Master, it would be best if we left." And so we left.

Accalia's POV:

I feel as if my heart was just torn into tiny pieces! Ciel left and showed no emotion. I was OK when he ignored my first hug, when he avoided me at the party, when he wouldn't look at me when I escorted him to his room. This time though, I feel as if I'm losing part of myself.

"Camille, what does love feel like?" she knew everything it seemed, so I thought I would ask.

She looked at me and then hugged me. "Oh petite fille (Baby girl), you will live through this. Love is complicated, but you want to be by them forever and ever. I felt that way for your mother, and she died. You remember when I wouldn't listen to orders?"

"I remember that entire day. I never want it to happen again. So many loved ones died so many tears. The reek of blood in the air." I shivered and Camille hugged me.

"How about we get Alois and Claude and meet them at the Phantomhive's tomorrow for your birthday, hm?" I nodded happily, and she smiled. Tomorrow, I would tell Ciel I loved him. Tomorrow, I would become 14. Tomorrow, I would be confident and happy.


End file.
